The increasing complexity of cameras that are now being designed and manufactured has made it very difficult for the average person to test and evaluate the performance of such cameras. Further, however ruggedly constructed, a camera is essentially a precision instrument and slight variations in alignment or quality of the camera components can result in an observable loss of picture quality. To directly check a camera, it is necessary for one to have special equipment and skills in order to test cameras for focus, picture image quality, shutter speed and flash synchronization. Alternatively, one can indirectly check a camera by taking pictures with the camera, developing the film and evaluating the camera on the basis of the quality and type of picture obtained. However, such an evaluation of a camera often leaves doubt as to whether the camera was being operated properly, such as whether the camera was focused and otherwise adjusted properly. Further, it is difficult to evaluate a large number of cameras in this manner in a short time.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple and efficient device and method for testing the operation of cameras, and single lens reflex cameras in particular, since these are the most common, versatile and advanced. Further, a need also exists for a device and method of testing cameras that does not require the taking of actual pictures or the use of complicated and expensive test equipment, and which allows one to easily and quickly check the performance of the camera with respect to focus, picture image quality, shutter speed and flash synchronization.